


Sleepless in Saitama

by Shiro_Kabocha



Series: Western Valley, Eastern Peak [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kabocha/pseuds/Shiro_Kabocha
Summary: Noya is a restless sleeper, frequently flailing in his sleep and rolling over his teammates at away camps.  The problem seems to be solved when he wakes up one morning snugly wrapped up in Asahi's arms, until a whole new set of problems begin...





	Sleepless in Saitama

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fic and I'm nervous! If this goes well, I have a few other stories I might write for this pairing. If it flops, then I never wrote this story! ::hides::

Nishinoya never meant to sleep with Asahi. It was just a thing that happened, completely innocent, no intention or machination behind it. He knew he was a restless sleeper, he'd always been like that. Ryu had long since banished him to sleeping alone in the guest room when he stayed too late doing homework or studying. When his restless habits began irritating his teammates during golden week and away camps, he'd even tried sleeping against Ryu, thinking an anchor might help keep him one spot. That ended in his first year, when he accidentally kicked Ryu in the stomach one night and Daichi ordered Noya to set up his futon in the farthest corner of the room. He hadn't stayed there, of course. After falling asleep again, he was right back to rolling and flailing about the room like some sort of lazy cyclone. His teammates endured, but only grudgingly, and with a good amount of teasing the following mornings.

So in his second year, it was actually a huge surprise to find himself waking up in Asahi's futon that first morning at the Tokyo training camp. His small frame was encompassed by broad shoulders, wrapped in thick warm arms, with a bristly chin resting on his head. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, or how Asahi had managed to put up with him all night, but his internal alarm clock told him it was just past dawn and he was wasting daylight by lying in bed still. 

But.

It was really really comfortable. 

So instead, Noya yawned, tucked his face against Asahi's lightly furred chest (apparently the ace slept only in his boxers; Noya wore boxers and a thin undershirt) and decided to fall back asleep. 

He was impolitely awoken hours later, by sunlight shining in his eyes, Asahi's indistinct sleep mutters, and the laughter of his teammates. His first instinct was to tell them all to go away—he was incredibly comfortable—but then Shoyo said something about breakfast ending soon and he'd scrambled free of the futon in a panic, pulling on just enough clothing to be decent for breakfast. 

Noya endured a bit of good-natured ribbing over apparently sleeping in Asahi's arms and he laughed along with his teammates. After all, nothing had happened and anyway, Noya and Asahi were friends, so what did it matter? When Asahi finally dragged himself to the cafeteria for breakfast--very nearly over by then, but Asahi never seemed to eat very much anyway--Noya waved as cheerfully at him as he did every morning. Asahi blushed and waved back before taking a seat with Suga and Daichi, who were already scribbling on a whiteboard, strategizing attacks and plays. That was all too much mental agility in the morning for Noya, so after he finished eating, Noya joined Kageyama and Shoyo on a run around the campus, preparing for a day full of practice against the other camp teams. 

For the most part, Noya put aside the thought of sleeping with Asahi entirely, focusing instead on practice and plays and being Karasuno's guardian deity. But all too soon, another training day was ending and Noya, exhausted and lightly bruised from all his diving, was looking forward to bed again. 

Except. 

Really, he wanted to curl up with Asahi again. 

With his hair still wet from his bath and wearing only his undershirt, boxers and slippers, he went in search of the team ace. It didn't take long to find him: Asahi was dutifully plugging away at his homework along with Suga and Daichi in one of the study rooms of the camp bungalow. 

"Asahi-san!" Noya called, hands on the towel around his neck. "Are you gonna be up late?"

"Later than you, probably. " Asahi's ears tinged pink, his eyes averted from Noya's. It was common knowledge that once Noya stopped moving for the day, he was out like a light. "Did you want to work on some homework with us?"

"Nah, I'll get it when I get home." Actually, he'd neglected to bring it. Who brought homework to a training camp? Seniors were so diligent. "I just wanted to ask if I could sleep with you again tonight."

Asahi's face burned red, the pencil in his hand snapping in half. Suga laughed while Daichi looked dumbstruck.

"Noya, that isn't an appropriate thing--"

"He doesn't mean it like that, Daichi," Suga interrupted with a laugh. "Noya means he slept well without bothering anyone else for once, don't you, Noya?"

"Well, yeah." Wasn't that obvious? "Unless it bothered you, Asahi-san?"

"I--no, it didn't." Asahi's face was as bright as a stadium light. "I didn't mind."

"Great!" Noya grinned broadly. "I'll go to sleep on your futon. I might not still be the when you go to bed, but I'll do my best. "

"Um, okay." Asahi's face was still glowing when Noya left, a skip in his step as he headed to the bedroom. 

Those first few days, they were just like ships passing in the night. Noya still went to bed early, falling asleep in the approximate location of Asahi's futon with Asahi coming to bed later in the evening. In the mornings, Noya woke up early, usually curled against Asahi's side with Asahi flat on his back, or sometimes curled around him like a protective shell. Noya would worm his way out of the futon without waking Asahi and start his day with a big breakfast and a light jog, just as normal. There was some teasing from their teammates at first, which Noya endured with a laugh and Asahi with a blush. Not that anyone on the team actually cared, it was just funny that someone had finally tamed Wild Sleeper Noya.

And no one was getting kicked in the face anymore, so really, it was win-win.

All in all, the new arrangement was working out to everyone's benefit.

Until. 

Noya woke up, unsurprised to find himself trapped beneath Asahi's arm, half pinned from chest to hip. He _was_ surprised to find that not only was his morning erection snugged up nicely against Asahi's hip bone, but judging by the amount of wetness he could feel in his boxers, he could only guess that he'd been sleep grinding. For a while. And...he didn't necessarily want to stop just because he'd woken up. Because honestly, Asahi was hot and kind and adorable and HOT and Noya really just wanted to get off. But then some higher functioning part of his brain woke up and told him that grinding off on his sleeping friend would certainly qualify him for pervert status, so with a remorseful groan, Noya held himself back and tried gently wriggling free of the futon and it's Asahi-ness. Because he needed to take care of himself. Urgently.

Just as he started to move, Asahi shifted, growing heavier on Noya's chest as he rolled over, a low rumble in his chest that Noya felt more than heard. And, yep, there was Asahi's morning boner, pressed up against Noya's thigh--actually, maybe somehow there was something else warm, long and cylindrical in the futon with them because holy hell, it felt big! Not that Noya hadn't had cause to see Asahi naked--the team showered together after most games, so of course he'd seen it, but never like...like this.

And of course, just to make matters worse, Asahi was very gently sleep-rutting against Noya.

Noya closed his eyes trying to figure out his best course of action. He found he didn't particularly mind Asahi getting off on him, except for the fact that he couldn't get himself off at the same time. He could try waking Asahi up, but then he imagined the overly sensitive ace becoming hyper embarrassed to the point that he'd threaten to quit the team again, and Noya didn't want to risk that. Maybe if he just gave it a minute longer, Asahi would stop moving, then he could try to get away again, pretend none of this had never happened.

A soft grunt near his ear had Noya shivering, his body tensing unaccountably, his hips thrusting upwards minutely. The resulting pressure on his already aggravated member wrung a weak cry from his throat. He might not last a minute longer!

Asahi fell suddenly still and for one moment Noya thought he'd been saved, but the next moment a sharp inhale of breath let him know that he wasn't. Peering up slowly, Noya flinched as he met fear-widened eyes and a slack-jawed expression of horror.

"I-I'm so--so sorry!" Asahi's weight lifted up onto his elbows, quickly, as if distancing himself from the actions of his sleeping body. "I didn't mean--I'm so--Are you--I just--"

"Asahi, sh! Sh!" Noya reached up, clapping a hand over Asahi's mouth. The futons surrounding them rustled, a few of their teammates rolling over and muttering sleepy protests at the disturbance. Asahi's eyes were practically popping out of his sockets as they rolled around the room, looking for anyone else who might be awake. When the rustling faded and the dreams resumed, Noya slowly took his hand away. "I know you didn't mean to, okay? So don't apologize. And, um, I think I probably started it? So...my bad?"

"Sorry," Asahi repeated as if he were incapable of saying anything else.

Looking up was a good angle on Asahi, Noya noted. That stubbled jaw, the long, loose hair, those incredible muscles knotted in his shoulders. His morning erection throbbed and Noya licked his lips. "Did you wanna just finish?"

Noya hadn't thought Asahi's face could turn any more red, but it did just then as he visibly choked one whatever word he was trying to get out. Probably just another apology, anyway.

"This isn't a big deal!" Noya tried to whisper reassuringly. "This is--this is just natural, okay? It happens and we're friends, so it's okay, okay Asahi? If you don't want to, I'll just--I'll go, okay? We don't have to talk about this."

A rustle from the nearest futon had Asahi dropping low over Noya, as if to hide, or at least hide Noya. Noya's hips bucked sharply as they came into contact with Asahi's again and he bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud. Asahi's breath was warm against Noya's cheek, the flush in Asahi's face and chest bringing the temperature up beneath the blanket.

"Asahi," Noya tried to keep the strain out of his voice. "You have to either get off of me or get me off, because this is torture right now."

"Really--you really wouldn't mind if--" Asahi's bewildered expression would have been funny at any other time, but right now Noya just needed him to decide one way or the other.

"Yeah, if you want to just--HIiingh!" Noya's whisper turned into a strangled moan as Asahi rolled his hips experimentally.

"Ssh," Asahi whispered, lowering himself slowly onto his elbows. "Don't wake anyone up."

"I'll try but--" Noya swallowed the next sound threatening to bubble up his throat. It wasn't all that difficult to be quiet when he was by himself, usually in the shower, stroking one off, but now being quiet seemed about as impossible as receiving one of Shoyo's straight-down spikes. With their hips slotted together, Noya could tuck his head just under Asahi's chin. He reached up and around, digging his fingers into the broad, firm muscles of the ace's back. He pressed his mouth against Asahi's arm and tried to smother the yelps and moans as Asahi rolled gently against him.

Even with the fabric of their boxers in the way, Noya could still feel the heat of Asahi's member, the damp spot against his stomach. His heels dug into the futon, raising his hips to speed up Asahi's pace. Asahi was probably trying to be subtle with his movements but Noya was aching and he just needed to be released.

"Please please please," he began murmuring, straining with all his being for more contact, more pressure, a better angle. Instead, Asahi's weight came down a little harder, pushing the air from his lungs, along with a thin yelp.

"Quiet," Asahi begged, now still as he let Noya take over the rhythm from below. "Please, Noya, if anyone wakes up--"

But quiet wasn't an option, now that Noya was close. He tucked his head against Asahi's blessedly bare chest and moaned softly, continuously, bucking wildly until he found the perfect slide against Asahi's clothed erection with his own. It wouldn't take much longer. In a minute, he might be waking up the entire team and he couldn't really bring himself to care.

At just the last moment, Noya felt a hand against the back of his head, pulling him in close enough to drown his moans in Asahi’s chest. He felt Asahi's chin tucked tightly against the crown of his head, a sharp exhale ruffling his hair. Noya moaned into Asahi's chest as he came, the relief so overwhelming that for a moment he felt dizzy. Or maybe that was lack of air. When his muscles fell slack, Asahi let him fall away to the padded mat below. Asahi was still red-faced with embarrassment, but he also looked concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"Nah." Noya grinned lazily. "It'd take a lot more to hurt me. Hey, did you co--"

"Yes. Sorry. Thanks." Asahi cringed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, I don't, um, know what I'm supposed to say."

Noya chuckled. How did someone get to be both hot and adorable? It wasn't really fair. He levered himself up onto an elbow and ran his nose along the coarse hairs on Asahi's jaw before placing a kiss on the corner of Asahi's mouth. "It was great. Thanks, Asahi."

Asahi still appeared concerned, blinking down at Noya, still laying between his arms. Noya shifted.

"Um, if you want, I can go get you a towel? And maybe some clean underwear?"

"You shouldn't--I can--If you just--"

Noya rolled his eyes and pressed a palm to Asahi's mouth again. "I usually get up right around this time. If someone sees me awake, they won't think anything of it. If someone sees you, they're going to ask what you're doing up so early. And then what are you going to say?"

Asahi stuttered over meaningless syllables, the tips of his ears so red Noya thought he might be able to roast marshmallows on them.

"See? So let me up and I'll get you what you need."

Asahi rolled to the side somewhat reluctantly and allowed Noya to kick free of the blankets. He'd left most of his clothes in the locker room, connected to the bathroom, just like the rest of the team, so after a quick wash-up at the sink, he changed into cleaner clothing, then rustled quickly through Asahi's duffle bag, coming up with a pair of faded, boring boxers. Noya liked a bit of color, even in his underwear. Maybe he could make Asahi blush by giving him some fun colored underwear next Christmas. Chuckling deviously to himself, Noya grabbed a fresh towel and trotted back to the dorm room.

A few of his teammates were in varying states of wakefulness, a few scrolling on their phones beneath their blankets. Kageyama was staring up at the ceiling in such a way that Noya couldn't figure out if he was awake, asleep, or visualizing a perfect toss. Either way, it didn't seem as if he was noticed as he made his way back to Asahi's futon, where the big ace was lying with his head pillowed on his arms, as if feigning sleep, but poorly as his eyes were open. He blushed as Noya ducked down, handing him a towel rolled around his boxers.

"Ah, thanks." Asahi's face burned red all the way down to the edge of the blanket.

"Don’t worry about it. I had fun." Noya winked. Asahi looked vaguely sick. "Uh, we'll talk more about it later, ok?"

Asahi mumbled something that could have been another apology or an agreement to speak. More of their teammates were starting to wake up, though, and Noya didn't want Asahi to have to answer any awkward questions, so he left the room to finish getting ready for the day (spiking his hair always ate up a good portion of his mornings) then to go find breakfast.

Noya waited around the cafeteria longer than he usually did, hoping to get a quick word in with Asahi before they had to start playing together. He wanted to make sure Asahi was all right with what they'd done, but he also needed to ask if it was still okay to sleep together later that night. Even though Noya had really, really enjoyed their morning's activities, he knew it had been risky, with all their teammates around. He was more than willing to accept it if Asahi wanted to finish out the training week by sleeping alone.

Just as Shoyo and Kageyama were preparing for a morning jog around the campus, Noya saw Suga leaving the cafeteria with a cardboard cup of coffee and a roll: Asahi's standard breakfast. Asahi must have asked his fellow senior to grab him some breakfast, but why? Had he needed more time to clean up? Or was he actively avoiding Noya?

Well, he can't run forever, Noya told himself, stretching out before his jog. If I can't catch him between practice games, there's still plenty of time tonight.

It actually was disappointing to find out that Asahi was, indeed, avoiding Noya. He arrived to the first game just before they were about to start and seemed very deliberate about who he looked at and spoke to. When Noya shouted "Good morning, Asahi-san!" Asahi had given him a feeble wave and looked away, but Noya could see his cheeks turning red. A twinge of doubt fluttered in Noya's gut. He'd expected Asahi to be embarrassed, but what if he was angry, too? The whole thing really was Noya's fault to begin with, but Asahi could have just said no to continuing. Right?

Noya missed Asahi when the games stopped for lunch. Coach Ukai had wanted to go over something with the team's better receivers and by the time Noya got to the cafeteria, Asahi had already left, practicing something with the first-years. The tiny seed of doubt grew a little more and Noya found himself regretting his large lunch. He would be fine if Asahi rejected him entirely, really, he'd understand. It was the not knowing that was eating him up inside.

Noya finally got a chance to talk to Asahi in between afternoon games. Karasuno lost a match and had to take the penalty run up the hill. Rather than his usual sprint, Noya paced up the hill on Asahi's heels, cutting the taller player off before he could seek refuge with his fellow seniors. Asahi's eyes skirted away from Noya's as he rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks burning.

"Can we just talk about it?" Noya asked.

"What? Oh, um." A noise like he was clearing his throat. "I guess? Is it okay if we go..."

Anywhere, it seemed, was what Asahi was asking. Noya beckoned him away from their teammates, most of whom were begroaning the loss, or amping themselves up for the next game. Not too far along the crest of the murder-hill was a tree with drooping, swaying branches. Noya stopped just in front of it, glaring up at Asahi, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry I made this morning awkward for you," Noya started, straight to the point. "If you don't want to sleep together again, it's fine. Just tell me."

"Do you, um, not want to sleep together anymore?" Asahi asked, eyes still sharply averted.

"I really liked it. The sleeping part, I mean." Noya shrugged, then added: "I really liked this morning, too, but if it bothered you that much, then--"

"No! It didn't--I mean--" Asahi's eyes met Noya's for a split second, then darted away again. He ran a hand down his face, tugging at his chin as he groaned miserably. "Don't you think that...if we suddenly stopped, um...sharing a futon, that everyone else might think something happened between us?"

Noya shrugged. "I don't care what they think. But if you do, you could always say I kicked you in the stomach. It wouldn't be the first time." He grinned, all teeth.

Asahi seemed to consider for a moment, then asked: "Noya, have you actually seen me try to tell a lie?"

"Ugh, yes, I have." Asahi was one of the best people in the world, but he couldn't lie worth a damn. Back when their previous coach had been asking them about the broken mop in the gym closet, Asahi had refused to tell on him, but his eyes gave Noya away anyway.

Noya leaned in, setting his hands on his hips. "All right, so then you just want to keep sleeping together? Because I don't think I can promise that what happened this morning won't happen again."

"Well, I mean, that's..." Asahi trailed off, face still lit like a traffic light. "Like you said, it's natural. And since this is the first time it's happened all week, maybe it won't happen again?"

Noya laughed. "Wishful thinking. But if it does happen, I'll wake you up, okay? That way you can just let me out before it gets too...hard." Noya winked. Asahi groaned.

After their talk, Asahi seemed better than he had throughout the earlier part of the day. He even agreed to practice hitting a few of Noya's tosses once the practice games were over for the day, and at dinner they sat at the same table, along with Ryu, Daichi and Suga. After trying (and failing) to eat as much as Daichi, Noya returned to the dormitory, showered and promptly fell asleep with no memory of whose futon he'd crashed out on.

He did, however, wake up rolled inside Asahi's arms, once again half-pinned beneath the big ace.

I think Asahi must be as restless a sleeper as I am, just more contained, Noya thought, taking stock of the situation. Or else he holds me down to keep me from thrashing around.

Noya was only semi-hard, which was about his normal state for waking up--most likely meaning he hadn't been sleep-grinding as he had been the day before. He was about to see if he could ease his way out of Asahi's grip when the ace shifted onto his side, taking his weight off of Noya. One heavy arm was still draped over Noya's chest, as was one thick thigh crossed over his legs, but this was a much easier position to get out of. Or, it would have been, if not for that sleep-lazy hip-thrust into Noya's side.

Noya tipped his head back and prayed to the ceiling. It was just one shallow thrust, barely enough to rock him, but that combined with the memory of yesterday had his member stiffening in interest. He could still kick free of the futon and get to the bathroom before the situation got any more awkward. Asahi was dead asleep; Noya could just tell him nothing had happened if he asked later.

Or.

Noya rolled his head to the side, taking in Asahi's sleeping features. He'd always admired the ace, ever since he'd joined the team. It wasn't just his good looks or his height, but his patience, his kindness, his ability to encourage his teammates even when the game had turned against them. And Noya had always had a thing for older beauties.

If Asahi had shown any signs of being disgusted by what they'd done yesterday, Noya wouldn't have dared making a move, but aside from Asahi blushing enough to burst a vessel--which he did at anything that even vaguely referenced sex--he hadn't really seemed all that opposed to what they'd done. Well, maybe the semi-public setting, perhaps, but not the act itself. So...

Noya nuzzled the underside of Asahi's chin, feeling the catch of the stubble on his hair, the coarse drag against his cheek. Asahi only hummed sleepily and tugged Noya closer. Noya placed a line of dry kisses along that sharp chin, following it from the point down to the cords of Asahi's neck, then to the hollow of his throat. He pressed his nose against the soft skin there first, then lathed it with his tongue before sucking at the rounded edges of his collarbone. Asahi's breath caught, his hips beginning to rock against Noya's side.

I'm gonna feel like such a perv if he doesn't wake up soon, Noya thought, pressing another kiss into Asahi's neck.

A barely audible grunt followed, along with a hard, juddery thrust, then Asahi coughed, sputtered, blinked.

And just about freaked out again.

Noya rolled onto his side, making quelling motions with his hands, trying to keep Asahi from waking up the rest of the room. When Asahi fell still--not calm, because his eyes still looked fit to pop out of their sockets--Noya scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Asahi's shoulders. He left a little space between them, just in case Asahi really didn't want this. He nudged Asahi's head, so he could lean in close and whisper in Asahi's ear: "You wanna?"

Asahi might have appeared conflicted, but the jerk of his hips said his body knew exactly what it wanted. Noya pressed a kiss just below Asahi's ear, traced the curve of his neck with his lips. Asahi shivered, then rolled, pulling the top sheet up over both of them and hovering over Noya on his elbows.

"We can't keep doing this," Asahi hissed, face inches away from Noya's.

"Why not?" Noya asked, grinning. "We did yesterday and it was fine. Actually, it was way better than fine."

Asahi blushed, but his expression stayed stern. "Someone will wake up and catch us. Even if we don't get kicked off the team for it, how could I ever look my teammates in the eye ever again?"

"By asking if they're jealous?"

Asahi sputtered. Noya laughed softly.

"C'mon, Asahi! I want to and I can tell you want to." Noya rolled his hips up against Asahi's, making the ace grit his teeth to suppress a moan. "We'll be quiet and no one will catch us."

"_Can_ you be quiet?" Asahi asked.

Noya shrugged. "I can try."

Asahi sighed, his head dropping so that it rested against Noya's forehead. Noya expected more of an argument, or at least an order to get out of the futon. What he didn't expect was the tender dry-lipped kiss on his mouth. His jaw dropped in surprise and if he'd been able to take a breath, he might have gasped in shock, but Asahi's tongue was in his mouth and it was all Noya could to just hold on to Asahi's shoulders as the ace began to move.

I guess this is one way to shut me up, Noya thought dizzily. He was barely able to make a sound higher than a hum as Asahi kept kissing him, his hips rolling against him for friction and pressure. And while the kisses were amazing--seriously, how had Asahi learned to kiss like this??--with their heads at the same height, Asahi was actually grinding up against Noya's thigh. Which was fine, except Noya's member was somewhere in the vicinity of Asahi's stomach and couldn't quite get enough friction for satisfaction. Frustrated whines began leaking from his mouth as he tried changing the angle, rolling to the side or thrusting upwards. Nothing seemed to work.

"Quiet," Asahi whispered, breaking the kiss for the first time since they'd started.

"But I can't--"

"Keep quiet, or we'll have to stop."

Asahi caught his lips again, one hand slipping behind Noya's head to hold him while Asahi rested his weight on the elbow, widening the gap between their chests, just slightly. His other hand skirted down Noya's chest, his abs, until it brushed the damp mound straining against Noya's boxers. He hesitated there, as if unsure if he could proceed or not. Noya unlatched one arm from around Asahi's shoulders and dug his fingers into the ace's bicep, pulling the arm down while thrusting his hips up to meet it. It seemed that was permission enough for Asahi to trace the bulge with his fingers before cupping his palm over it firmly. Noya gasped, but the sound was swallowed by Asahi's mouth. Asahi was moving again, his palm stroking upwards in time with the movements of his hips, shallow and quick, as if he were trying not to disturb the top sheet too much.

Between the kiss and Asahi's hot palm on his cock, Noya was lost. Heat was pooling in his stomach, twisting and coiling in upon itself. When the kiss broke for an instant, he was biting his lower lip, twisting his face to the side. He wanted so badly to finish! If anyone woke up and interrupted them now, he'd kill them for sure. Almost there, almost--

Noya felt each muscle stretched tight to the point of snapping as the heat in his stomach unfurled, loosing itself as he came, hard. Asahi's mouth was back on his, not tender, but consuming, swallowing as much sound as it could. Asahi's weight pressed down on Noya's chest, making it difficult for him to draw enough breath for sound. A moment later, Noya became aware of Asahi stilling above him. He could just make out the pulses of Asahi's orgasm against his thigh. He sagged heavily into the bedding, all at once relaxed and lazy. He actually thought he could maybe sleep in, just this once.

"Noya." Asahi's whisper in his ear sent a shiver through Noya's body. "You should go clean up while everyone's still asleep."

"Hm? Nah, I'm good." Noya cuddled into Asahi's chest, yawning. "Might even skip breakfast. Haven't decided."

"Noya." It was the tension in his voice that got Noya's attention. "If you skip breakfast, someone is definitely going to ask some awkward questions. You really should get up."

"But it's so nice right here," Noya argued, feeling heavy with sleep. "Hey, Asahi, was that your first kiss?"

With his head tucked under Asahi's chin, he couldn't see the ace blush, but he imagined he felt it in the heat of Asahi's chest. "Y-yeah."

"Mine, too." Noya rubbed his nose against Asahi's chest hair, moderately jealous of its existence. He couldn't grow hair on either his face or his chest. He yawned and let his head rest heavily on Asahi's arm. "It's okay if I sleep in just this once, isn't it?"

"I, uh--yeah." Why was Asahi still stuttering? "It's fine."

"Good." Noya let his eyes fall shut as Asahi folded his arm over him, tugging the blankets in close. He felt warm and sated and...something else, too, but whatever else he felt slipped his mind as he fell back asleep.

Noya woke up much later to the sounds of rustling bedding and stomping feet. He was still pressed tightly against Asahi's body and could see the red glare on sunlight through his eyelids, but all he wanted to do was duck his head and sleep just a little bit longer.

"Oi, Noya!" He felt a toe nudge him in his side. Noya groaned and tried to roll away, but Asahi might as well have been a road block. "You just gonna sleep in Asahi-san's arms all day?"

"Maybe," Noya ground out, finally stretching and rubbing his face before blinking up at Ryu. "It's nice. You should try it."

Ryu laughed heartily. "Yeah, right! _I_ don't need to be held down to keep from beating up the rest of the team in my sleep. Hurry up and get dressed or they'll close down the cafeteria."

Noya cursed as he sat up, taking the blanket with him. He felt a tug and looked back at Asahi, clutching the top sheet and rubbing his eyes. "Grab me something, will ya, Ryu? I gotta spike my hair."

"Fine." Ryu rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. "You can make it til lunch on one bowl of rice, can't you!"

"Dammit, Ryu!" Noya called after him, fighting his way out of the blankets. About half the team was rolling up their bedrolls, the other half were presumably at breakfast already, or up practicing. Noya discreetly checked his boxers and was relieved to note that their dark color and pattern hid the dried stains of the morning's elicit activities. He stood up and stretched, shooting a quick look down at Asahi, who was feigning checking his phone while he performed the same self-check beneath the blankets.

His subsequent blush and sheepish expression told Noya that Asahi hadn't gotten off as easily.

"Need me to get something from your locker?" Noya asked, voice low.

"Please." Asahi looked miserable and embarrassed, twisting Noya's heart in his chest. He hated to see Asahi down; it reminded him of their defeat last year to Date Tech.

Noya dashed to the locker room, changed quickly into his practice clothes, then grabbed a pair of gym shorts from Asahi's locker. By the time he got back to the bed room, the room had far fewer people in it and Asahi was storing their neatly folded futon for the day.

"Here." Noya handed Asahi the shorts, then turned his back on him, bodily blocking him from view. Well, as much as he could, anyway. Asahi was huge and Noya was, well, Noya. At least no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Asahi muttered his thanks and quickly stepped into the shorts. Together, they went back to the locker room/bathroom, Noya to spike his hair and Asahi to clean up and dress. They were so late to start their day that the locker room was empty but for the two of them. Just as Noya was putting the finishing touches on his hair, Asahi used the next closest mirror to pull his hair back into its usual bun.

"We probably shouldn't sleep in like that anymore," Asahi said softly, stretching a band over his hair to keep it out of his face. "People are going to notice if you keep sleeping in like that."

"So what? Everyone else sleeps in sometimes." Noya smirked at his reflection, checking to see how much his hair moved as he tossed his head. "And they're all just jealous because I'm sleeping with you and they aren't."

"Noya!" Asahi didn't fully blush, but the tips of his ears turned red.

"What's it matter, anyway?" Noya asked, looking over to Asahi's reflection. "It bother you if people found out we were messing around?"

Asahi's eyes flicked over to Noya's before returning to focus on his own reflection. He took a few minutes to tame the stubble on his chin before replying. "I just think it's better that we don't upset the team dynamic right now. We're having a hard enough time winning any matches as it is; neither of us need to be accused of being distracted."

Well, that was a fair point, and one Noya couldn't argue against. 

"Fine," Noya whined. "But you really should consider darker boxers, Asahi. You can hide the evidence better that way."

Asahi's chuckle was so soft that Noya barely heard it. "I'll plan better next time."

Noya grinned as he finished fixing his hair. He punched Asahi's arm on his way out of the locker room, the two of them sharing a quick, risque smile.

Asahi had said "next time."

Which meant there was going to be a next time!

Unable to stop smiling, Noya met up with Ryu, Ennoshita and the other second years in the cafeteria, grateful to find out they'd each grabbed him something to eat before breakfast had ended. As Asahi finally slunk into the room, Noya took note of Suga sliding a coffee and a breakfast sandwich towards him. Their eyes met briefly as Asahi sat down. Noya grinned. Asahi blushed. Noya went back to eating and joking with his friends, who were impatient to get started on some warm ups and practice before their first match, so they rushed him through his meal.

Noya wasn't naturally disposed to blushing. Even when he did do something embarrassing, his first reaction was to simply laugh it off, then ignore it and move on. But even he felt his face heating when he caught glimpses of Asahi throughout the day. He had always been impossible not to notice, but now Noya was seeing things he hadn't seen before: The definition of Asahi's back muscles when he jumped, the curl of sweat-damp hair at the back of his neck, the way he canted his head when he smiled was the same way he canted it to kiss. And then there were Noya's nail marks dug into Asahi's arm and that, more than anything, made Noya blush.

But it also made him anxious for more.

Noya was restless that night after the practice games ended and the gyms were closed up for the night. Normally he went right to bed, but he felt jittery like he'd shotgunned a double espresso mixed with a Red Bull (he'd done that once, on a dare. Ryu never dared him ever again after that.) After a day full of intense matches and more penalties than seemed entirely fair, most of his teammates were sitting comatose in the community room, staring at a TV playing some movie Noya hadn't the patience to sit through. A few were playing a card game in the study usually reserved for homework and two (Kageyama and Shoyo) were still outside hitting a volleyball back and forth. Seriously, had no one ever told them that over-training was just as bad as under-training?

Asahi was watching the movie along with everyone else. He was sitting on the floor with Suga and Daichi, but when Noya caught his eye, he beckoned him over. Noya hated watching movies, unless they were loud and actiony. This one looked a little chick-flicky and it was half over anyway. Couldn't Asahi just come to the bedroom? No one else was in there...yet. Noya sighed; the room didn't lock, so anyone could come in at any time. Asahi wouldn't think it worth the risk. Reluctantly, Noya picked his way over sprawled out teammates and sat down beside Asahi.

"So what's the story?" Noya asked, already bored with the movie.

"What's the matter, Noya-san?" Suga asked, leaning around Asahi. "Aren't you tired? You worked really hard today."

"Yeah, I am! But--" Noya's brain spun before catching on something believable. "I'm frustrated we only won two sets today and it's keeping me up."

"Ah, I know those feelings." Daichi, on the far side of Suga, nodded sagely. "All we can do is thank the other teams for the practice and the space to try out new--"

Someone hushed them from the front of the room. Noya made a face--who cared about this stupid movie, anyway?

"Who's the main character?" Noya asked as the camera panned across a number of actors.

"It's multiple storylines, so there's no one main character," Asahi explained, ducking his head low to whisper. Noya grinned, pressing in close to Asahi's side. He didn't mind this so much.

"So then, how do you know who the good guy is?" Noya asked.

"They're all good guys," Asahi said, setting one arm behind Noya, almost as if he wanted to wrap it around his waist. "At the end, you get to see all the different stories come together."

"Sounds complicated," Noya said.

Asahi laughed softly. "Only if you're not paying attention."

This wasn't so bad, Noya decided, leaning his head against Asahi's shoulder, barely listening as Asahi attempted to fill him in on the plot. Noya could feel the rumble of Asahi's voice in his chest, could smell Asahi's Old Spice body wash, could feel Asahi's body heat where they were pressed together. Maybe movies weren't so bad after all.

Noya must have fallen dead asleep because he not only woke up on a futon in the bedroom, but he also woke up with Asahi lying partially on top of him. And while that part was exciting, the thought of being carried to bed from the front room was more than a little irritating. Why hadn't Asahi just woken him up? He was short, but he wasn't a child.

Slightly more pressing, though, was Asahi curled up around him, with his head on Noya's chest, an arm tossed over his waist, one leg thrown over his own. His hair was down in long, silken strands that curled slightly near the ends--likely a result from being kept up in a bun most of the time. Yesterday morning, Noya had noted how sexy Asahi looked with his hair down, but he'd been so swept up in kissing that he hadn't thought to touch it. He reached out now, catching a few strands of it, sliding his fingers through and letting it fall. It was a shame Asahi didn't wear it down more often. Then again, if everyone else realized how hot Asahi was, Noya wasn't sure he could take the competition.

Not that Asahi was his.

Although...he wouldn't mind if Asahi was his...

Noya sighed, letting Asahi's hair fall again. They weren't in the most compromising of positions and with Asahi's weight on him, he couldn't do much to get into one. In fact, it would just be easier to get up and start the day. But then again, there were only two days left of camp and when was he ever going to get this type of chance again? It wasn't as if he and Asahi were dating--they'd just ended up like this by accident. Noya had no reason to hope that it might continue, even if he wanted it to.

But the fact remained that he wasn't in a great position to start anything up. After considering it for a few moments, Noya decided to just go with the direct approach.

"Asahi." He shook the ace's shoulder and whisper-shouted. "Asahi!"

"It's out," Asahi mumbled.

Noya chuckled as Asahi picked his head up, blinking sleepily. "Who were you playing against?"

"Date Tech." Asahi yawned and stretched, freeing Noya enough so he could roll to his side. "Except they had Oikawa. And Ushijima."

Noya shuddered. "I'm pretty sure that qualifies as a nightmare."

"It did." Asahi's smile was small and sleepy. "It's better now."

Noya felt his face heat up--was this what it felt like to blush?

Asahi's expression changed to one of confusion, then quickly to concern. "Unless you don't--I didn't mean to assume--Did you just want--"

Despite the heat in his cheeks, Noya leaned forward to catch Asahi's hissing whispers in his mouth. When the ace relaxed enough to kiss back, Noya ran his fingers through Asahi's hair. "You wanna?"

"Ah." Asahi blushed adorably. "I think...yeah. Yes."

It was early enough that almost no light trickled in through the windows, so when Asahi pulled the blanket over their heads, it was near pitch dark. Somehow that made it all the more exciting as Asahi's hands ran down Noya's sides, thumbs tracing the elastic of his waistband, only to slide back up and tussle in his hair. Asahi thumbed one of Noya's nipples through his thin tank top, but the resulting moan was so loud that he stopped immediately.

"Sh, Noya."

"I don't want to be quiet," Noya hissed.

"Do you want to stop?" Asahi asked, panting lightly.

"No." Noya pouted. "But I hate holding back. You make me want to scream, Asahi!"

Noya couldn't actually see Asahi blush, but he believed he felt it in the rising temperature beneath the blanket. "Is there somewhere else we can go?"

Not really. Even as Noya thought it over, there really wasn't anywhere else to go. The community bathroom didn't have a lock on it, except for individual stalls, and he couldn't see Asahi agreeing to that. Noya himself didn't really relish the idea of getting down in a bathroom stall, either. If they were at Karasuno, he might have suggested the team room, which did have a lock on it, but this wasn't their school. He would have settled for a storage closet inside any of the gymnasiums, but those would still be locked for another hour or two, so really, there was no place to go.

Sadly.

"We can stop," Asahi offered when Noya was quiet for so long.

"No, just." Noya grimaced. "Here, let me try something." He pushed at Asahi's shoulder, rolling him onto his back. Noya climbed on top of him, lying across Asahi's broad, blessedly bare chest. He rubbed his nose in the hairs there before crawling upwards to kiss Asahi. He felt large hands curl around his waist and thrilled. It felt amazing to be on top!

"Let me?" Noya whispered.

Asahi shivered. "Yes."

Noya had to inch back along Asahi's body to match up their hips. Asahi helped, his hands sliding Noya along until they were slotted perfectly against each other, Asahi's erection cradled between Noya's hip bone and his own length. Noya straddled Asahi's waist and began to grind, for once establishing the rhythm and the pace. It was a little easier to control his vocalizations when he was the one setting the pace. If he wasn't being surprised by kisses or touches, then he wasn't as inclined to moan or gasp.

Well, that was the theory. When Asahi's grip tightened on his waist and the ace began to buck, a long thin whine forced itself up through Noya's throat.

"Quiet, Noya," Asahi whispered.

"I'm trying it's just--Hng!" Noya was getting close and keeping quiet didn't really seem like an option any more.

Asahi wrapped one arm around Noya's waist, crushing him to his body and setting the pace from below. His other hand, he pressed against Noya's mouth, muffling the moans and yelps and gasps just before Noya came. Asahi gripped him even tighter as his hips bucked one last time, biting his lower lip as his back arched off the padded bedding. Noya thought dreamily about climbing up Asahi's body again and sucking that abused lip into his mouth, but just then someone kicked at their blankets and Asahi rolled them both onto their sides, curling around Noya's body as if to hide him from view.

Not the best afterglow moment ever.

Whoever it was got up and stomped heavily out of the room, most likely towards the bathroom. Noya waited until he heard the door slide shut to push away Asahi's arms. He hadn't drawn a full breath since he'd come, and being stuck beneath the blanket was stifling. Asahi's face was full of panic once again as Noya pushed down the edge of the blanket.

"Did they see us?" Asahi asked, voice high, especially for a whisper. "Do you think they heard?"

"I think it was Shoyo." Noya thought he'd seen a flash of orange locks before he was dumped unceremoniously off of Asahi's chest. "If he asks, we can just distract him by talking about the Little Giant."

Asahi's expression managed to convey both doubt and anxiety at the same time.

"Or you can challenge him to a spiking contest: Whoever spikes the most balls today wins an ice pop."

Asahi groaned, eyes squeezing shut. "How can you take this so lightly?"

"How are you so worried about this?" Noya asked. "It's not a secret that we share a futon. It's not weird that we move or talk a little sometimes. Besides, it was _Shoyo_. As long as we're not volleyballs or Kageyama, he isn't going to care what we're doing."

"This was such a terrible idea," Asahi moaned. "What are you going to say if he sees your underwear?"

"First, I'd tell him not to be a perv for staring at my underwear," Noya snarked. "Then, I'd tell_ you_ that this time, I planned better."

Noya reached inside the pillowcase and pulled out the towel he'd put inside the night before, when he'd been too restless to go to sleep without Asahi. Beneath the blankets, he shook out the folded towel, revealing two sets of clean underwear: one for himself, and one from Asahi's locker.

Asahi gaped as Noya stripped off the dirty boxers, then looked away as Noya scrubbed the mess off himself.

"I-I didn't know that you, um--"

"Took your advice?" Noya grinned as he yanked up the fresh pair of underwear. "Don't worry, I'll get a fresh towel for tomorrow. Just don't go carrying me to bed anymore. Wake me up next time."

Asahi's brows furrowed. "I did try waking you up. So did Tanaka. You might as well have been dead when the movie ended."

"Really?"

"I could leave you there next time." Asahi looked as if he didn't agree with his own suggestion. "But...I've been carrying you to bed. Most nights, in fact."

"What?" Noya yelped a little louder than he meant to, but this time Asahi didn’t shush him.

"Well, it's not like you're ever in the same place you fall asleep at." Asahi chuckled softly. "Did you know the others made up a game based on how you fall asleep? If your head is towards the window, it means we'll win our next match, or if you're on your back with your shirt pulled up, it means the other team will have a strong defense. If you steal someone's pillow, it means they're going to serve a no-touch service ace."

Noya snickered. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought Tanaka told you." Asahi brushed some of his hair behind his ear. "Ever since you asked if we could sleep together, I've been carrying you back to my futon. I thought that was what you wanted?"

"I...I didn't know." Noya dropped his eyes, feeling something like embarrassment. "I fall asleep on your futon, I guess I just don't...stay there."

Asahi shook with silent laughter. "We've all known that for a while, Noya."

"Yeah, well." Noya didn't really have a comeback. "You're stupid hot with your hair down."

Asahi blinked, surprised, his face slowly filling with color. "Uh, thanks? But you, you're--Noya, you--"

"Yeah?" Noya grinned. "I what, Asahi?"

Asahi ducked his face, half hiding in the pillow. "You should get up before anyone wonders why you're sleeping in again."

Noya rolled his eyes then darted forward for a quick kiss before fighting his way out of the futon. He'd balled up both sets of soiled boxers inside the towel and held it behind his back as he passed Shoyo in the hallway, although from the bleary-eyed look Shoyo gave him, the first-year wasn't quite awake yet anyway.

One more day until we head home, Noya thought as he fixed his hair in a mirror. Only one more morning waking up with Asahi. And then it's back to school, back to normal training and back to just being teammates.

Noya made a face at his reflection. He shouldn't be feeling this irritated, not minutes after getting off with the hottest guy on the team. He should be feeling light and relieved, just like the previous mornings. Why was he letting himself dwell on it?

Rather than consider his feelings more deeply, Noya decided that he was hungry and went to wait for the cafeteria to open. He'd eat until he felt satisfied, then he'd go for a long, long run. Afterwards, everything would be normal again, he'd train with the team and practice some new moves and maybe leave camp the next day without doing anymore penalty drills.

Of course, it didn't go exactly like that. Karasuno lost their first set in almost a record amount of time and while Noya ran uphill with the rest of his team, the rest of his day quickly spiraled downhill. He began missing easy receives and mis-timed every toss he tried to throw. He even crashed into Daichi as they both went for the same ball. Daichi was kind about it, but Noya was pissed. He opted out of the additional training that night, thinking he might take a long bath in order to relax the tension in his body.

Noya had meant to head back to the dormitory alone, but he was soon overtaken by the long stride of Tsukishima, who also seemed to be opting out of additional practice.

"Hey," Tsukishima said, falling into step beside Noya.

"What's up?" Noya grinned with faked enthusiasm.

"I wanted to ask you that." Tsukishima lifted his chin as if to hide his smirk. "You sucked today."

"Everyone has off days," Noya replied with a shrug, but inside he snarled. "I'll be back on my game tomorrow, wait and see!"

"Oh? Did you already decide who you'll be replacing Asahi with for next year?"

Noya nearly missed his step as his head whipped around to send a dark glare up at Tsukishima. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Tsukishima, obviously intending a sardonic joke, startled under Noya's sudden switch in intensity. "I only--Just that this is probably Asahi's last camp, right? He's the only one who keeps you from flailing around the entire bedroom like it's a racetrack for overweight corgis."

Noya blinked, realizing he'd overreacted. Too late, he laughed. "Overweight corgis! That's a good one." He slapped Tsukishima on the back. A little harder than was absolutely necessary. Tsukishima winced and shot Noya a reproachful look, but didn't say anything. They parted ways at the dormitory, Tsukishima heading to one of the study rooms while Noya headed for the bathroom, impatiently waiting for the tub to fill with hot water.

He hadn't been thinking about this being Asahi's last camp. While it was possible that they might win through the nationals, that didn't necessarily mean they'd have another week-long practice camp. And all too soon, it would be time for Asahi to graduate with the rest of the seniors.

And then if they saw each other again, it would probably be at team reunions, or maybe at practice matches, if Asahi stayed local and joined the community volleyball team.

Come to think of it, Noya had no idea what Asahi planned to do after high school. Would he keep playing volleyball? Would he go away for college? Would he buy a house? Start a family?

Not that it mattered.

Noya was just curious.

He dropped into the too-hot water, hissing as he adjusted to the temperature. He dunked his head, washed his hair. Stared at the ceiling and tried thinking of anything other than Asahi.

What would he do about sleeping at away-camps without Asahi? Could he try sleeping against Ryu again? It had been a long time since that accidental kick to the gut; maybe he'd grown out of that? He hadn't punched or kicked Asahi since they'd started curling up together. Maybe if Ryu put his around over Noya, the way Asahi did...

This "not thinking about Asahi" thing was **not** working.

Noya tried soaking until he couldn't think any longer, but then he just got bored and gave up. He dried off and changed for bed, grabbing a fresh towel and clean underwear for the following morning. If it was the last time he was going to wake up with Asahi, he didn't want to regret not being prepared.

He stepped into the bedroom expecting it to be empty, then jumped about as high as Shoyo would for a spike when a crouched figure stood up in front of him.

"Noya." That shy smile framed by carefully groomed stubble. Those kind, chocolate eyes. That anxious yet adorable gesture where Asahi rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah!" Noya grinned, his earlier thoughts evaporating like steam. He crossed the room to shove his folded bundle inside the pillowcase, just as he had the night before. "Sorry I ducked out on training tonight. I know I really need to practice my tosses, especially after a day like today!"

"Uh, yeah." Asahi glanced away, faint color in his cheeks. "Um, about...about what we've been doing in the mornings?"

"Hm?" Noya glanced up from fixing the pillowcase. "You want to mess around now?"

"What? No!" Asahi's face burned red and he backed up a step. "We just--the way it started--I thought we could just...talk."

"We can talk." Something about Asahi's apprehension was setting off alarm bells inside Noya's head. "Are you not okay with getting each other off in the mornings?"

Asahi groaned. "Do you really have to put it like that, Noya?"

"It is what it is." Noya shrugged. "I guess I could say dry humping, although it's been kind of messy for that. For me at least, I'm not sure how much of a mess you made. Hey, this morning did you even c--"

"Noya!" Asahi's ears looked like they might just burst into flame. "Don't--don't talk about it like that! Just--That's not even...what I want to talk about."

"Oh." Noya kicked at the floor. "You just want to stop, then?"

Asahi blinked, that tiny furrow appearing between his brows again.

Noya shrugged. "We can just not tomorrow. It's the last day, anyway. And probably the last time you'll come to an away-camp, so it's fine."

"It...is?"

"Yeah, it's all my fault, anyway. I started it that first time." Noya smiled brightly. "Like Asahi-san would ever do anything like that without a little Noya-devil on his shoulder, right?"

"Ah, um...Noya?"

"Don't worry, I'll just curl up next to Ryu or something. He's put on some bulk since the last time we tried sleeping together, so maybe he can keep me from rolling around on everyone. Actually, I'm not all that tired. Are the gyms closed up already? They are, aren't they? I'll just go for a run."

"Noya!"

"I'll play better tomorrow, Asahi, I promise!" Noya shouted over his shoulder as he ran back to the bathroom. The room was full of steam now, as other teammates had returned from practice or from dinner and were soaking away the day's sweat and bruises. Noya changed outside of his locker, pulling on running shorts and a hoodie, fitting headphones over his ears and turning up the beats on his phone.

As he stretched out, he wondered at the burn inside his chest, the uncomfortable twist in his stomach, but he ignored both and set a grueling pace for his circuit around the now-familiar campus. Then circled around again. Then one more time.

By the time Noya got back from his run, he was stumbling with exhaustion and annoyed that he'd run without spiking his hair. He brushed the sweat from it and took the world's shortest shower before changing back into his night clothes. In the dormitory bedroom, almost everyone was lying down on their futons, the lights dimmed, but not out. Soft illumination came from almost every bedroll as the teens tapped away at their cellphones. Suga and Daichi were pressed together, staring at a propped up tablet, wearing one earpod apiece. It was kind of cute, actually. Noya wondered if they were watching a movie, or if it was a video of a rival team.

Although he told himself he was looking for Ryu, his eyes found Asahi first, sitting in a mound of blankets at his futon, concerned gaze already locked on Noya as he stood in the doorway. Noya was tired down to his bones from his run, and the water on his skin from his shower made him shiver. So when Asahi patted his futon in invitation, Noya forgot all about looking for Ryu. He tripped over prone bodies and stumbled through twining blankets to crash heavily onto Asahi's futon.

And, mercifully, he fell asleep instantly.

The following morning, however, was not quite as forgiving.

Noya awoke to find himself trapped beneath Asahi's weight, this time face-down so that Asahi's chest pinned his shoulders, soft breath tickling the poorly-dried hair around his ears. Noya's first thought was about how he'd love to get off like this: grinding back against Asahi's morning boner while Asahi reached beneath Noya to stroke him off. Then he remembered their awkward talk the night before, how Asahi didn't want to do that anymore and suddenly he felt like going for another long run again, or maybe practicing block-follows until his knees and arms were too bruised to keep going.

Getting up without waking Asahi was going to be difficult: one of the ace's arms was wrapped around Noya's shoulders and actually curled partially beneath him, as if he were some kind of teddy bear. Asahi's weight was settled on top of him from his shoulders to just past his hips, where a long leg was thrown over both of his. It actually...felt kind of nice? But warm. Really warm. Hot, actually. Noya decided it was probably the blankets. He twisted his shoulders, trying to eke out a bit of space so he could wriggle through Asahi's confining arm. He actually managed to carve out a hands-width of space and then--

Asahi grumbled something in his sleep and tugged Noya in closer, setting his chin into Noya's hair.

Well, this makes things tougher, Noya acknowledged. Maybe instead of crawling out the top of Asahi's futon, he could duck beneath Asahi's arm and back out? Experimentally, Noya hooked his ankle around Asahi's leg and tried lifting it off slowly and carefully. It was working at first, then Asahi's leg jerked and crashed back down on top of Noya's. A shift in the futon, a heavy yawn, then the feeling a nose nuzzling his hair.

"You up already?"

Asahi's voice sent a thrill through Noya's body, answering the innocent question in the most vulgar way possible, making Noya adjust his hips to accommodate his very sudden arousal. "Ah, yeah, I'm up." His voice was a bit breathy in his ears, but that was probably Asahi's weight on his back, right? "You can go back to sleep, if you just let me go."

Asahi hummed, a deep, throaty sound that sent shivery vibrations all through Noya's body. "You just want to go?"

No. No! He wanted Asahi's hands on him, he wanted to feel Asahi's heat against him, he wanted to not be surrounded by their teammates so he could actually do what he WANTED to do!

"Asahi, we don't have to if--"

"What if I want to?"

Noya couldn't stifle the gasp that followed. Asahi moved, his lips on the back of Noya's neck as he balanced on his elbows, fitting his body over top of Noya's. Just as he'd imagined it, Noya felt Asahi's length flush against his ass, hot even through both of their boxers. He couldn't help but rut backwards into that heat, selfishly thinking he wanted to feel more of it. Skin on skin, bare heat, uninhibited cries. One of Asahi's arms was still curled beneath Noya and he pressed his mouth against it, trying to stifle his moans.

"Noya." Asahi sounded strangely hesitant for someone in such an intimate position. "Did you mean it last night? About wanting to stop?"

"If-if you want to," Noya whispered, barely able to get the words out. "But I'm fine with--with one last time. Asahi."

Noya fell still as he realized Asahi hadn't moved. He was still, poised above him with just enough weight to keep him pinned, but not enough to hurt him.

"I really want to talk, Noya." Asahi breathed finally. "But...not here, okay? Can we talk today? Later?"

Fuck, but Noya was willing to promise anything if it would make Asahi _move_! The weight on his back, the heat between his cheeks, the way Asahi's legs straddled his. It was getting too hot, and even a little hard to breathe.

"Okay, I promise," Noya whispered, voice cracking. "Lunch time?"

"At the tree where we talked after the first time."

"Okay, okay!" Noya jerked his hips up, fighting for enough space so he could reach between his legs. "Come on, Asahi, I--"

Asahi's arm moved to cover Noya's mouth just as Asahi ground down with his hips. A flood of curses hit Noya's lips only to trip over each other before being swallowed back down. He bucked wildly, glad for the fact that Asahi was unmovable and most likely kept the blanket fairly steady above them, despite Noya's antics. He'd gotten his knees underneath him, but barely had the space to rise beneath Asahi. Still, it was enough to get one of his hands beneath himself to stroke his length while he ground back against Asahi, who was moving far too slowly to be considered "trying."

A growl that reverberated from Asahi's chest through Noya's stuttered his rhythm, and when a large hand curled around his wrist to stop his motions, Noya squealed, the sound issuing more from his throat than his mouth. Asahi's weight bore down, driving the breath from Noya's chest and as he felt breath against his ear, Noya expected another plea for silence, but how could he be silent when Asahi's hand was halfway inside his boxers??

"Noya," Asahi breathed, barely audible. "Can I?"

Noya felt his stomach tighten, his balls tense, his toes curl. Was Asahi really asking if he could--if it was okay to--

Noya nodded, barely holding himself off from coming right there. The hand around his wrist gently tugged his hand away, then moved to replace it. Asahi seemed to anticipate the noise Noya tried to make as once again, he pressed his full weight onto Noya's back, lifting his arm beneath Noya's mouth up at the same time. Noya could breathe, but only just, and for reasons he couldn't quite articulate, that made it all the more exciting.

"I'm sorry, Noya," Asahi whispered, his hand gathering and sliding precum down Noya's length. "I really wish I could hear you right now but I really don't want to wake anyone up."

Noya nodded against Asahi's arm; that had been the condition since day one of this. He'd agree to keep quiet if he could, but how the hell was he supposed to keep quiet through **this**? Asahi's hand was literally on his cock while he was grinding off against his ass. He'd scream if he could get enough air! As it was, he had just enough breath and mobility to set the pace from below while Asahi held mostly still, maintaining the illusion that they weren't doing anything. But Asahi's hand moved in time to the rhythm Noya set, his hips pressing down harder and harder as they both grew closer and closer. Noya buried his face in the crook of Asahi's elbow, suppressing the urge to moan and gasp, to shout and cry. He came so hard and so suddenly that Asahi didn't entirely catch his relieved moan, but with any luck it would sound more like a bad dream than a really great hand job. Noya lifted his head from Asahi's arm, twisting to look up and Asahi curled over him. The big ace was biting his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut as he rocked against Noya's ass one last time before falling still. His face relaxed slowly as he released a breath, brown eyes blinking back into focus. When he saw Noya looking up at him, he breathed a laugh, blushing as he smiled.

They unwound from each other carefully, slowly, so as not to upset the blankets, then came to rest on their sides, panting quietly as they caught their breath. Asahi stretched out his arm and Noya rested his head on top of it, still watching Asahi's face with a sense of wonder. That whole session had been amazing.

Too bad it would be the last.

As if sensing Noya's thought, Asahi leaned in and kissed him, gently, without urgency, then brushed Noya's blond bangs off his face.

"We'll talk later?" Asahi confirmed, brown eyes large and trusting.

"Yeah," Noya said, grinning. "Later."

They cleaned up with the towel Noya had hidden in the pillowcase the night before, changed into fresh underwear beneath the blankets, then Noya climbed out of the futon to hunt down breakfast while Asahi slept in until his teammates woke him up.

It was only a half day of practice matches, followed by a farewell lunch and then the Karasuno team would be heading back home. Some of the more local teams might be able to play into the afternoon, but Karasuno had a long drive ahead of them. A drive Noya planned on sleeping through, so when the team found out the luncheon was a barbecue, he just about forgot everything else aside from his intention to consume his weight in meat. He was just collecting his third plate, hot off the grill, when he heard Daichi ask Suga if he'd seen Asahi. Noya's stomach flipped unpleasantly when Suga replied that he hadn't seen Asahi since the first round of burgers had been served.

It wasn't that he was avoiding Asahi. He'd just forgotten...a little...intentionally.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to handle Asahi's puppy eyes for a five hour long bus ride, Noya abandoned his plate to the wolves and circled around the school to find the dreaded penalty hill and the lone tree atop it. At first, it looked as if no one was there, but then Asahi stood up from where he'd been sitting against the trunk.

Asahi's smile was small and tight as Noya approached. "I thought you forgot."

"I did. My bad." Noya ducked his head apologetically. "Hey, Asahi, I just thought, if you want to, like, forget this whole--"

"Hey, Noya." Asahi shifted his weight nervously, one hand touching the hair at the back of his head. "I know I said I wanted to talk, but really, do you think you could just listen for a moment?"

Listening meant waiting. Staying still and silent--not Noya's natural state. But he at least owed Asahi that much, so he nodded and focused his attention.

"Um, so, it's like..." It would be easier to just listen if Asahi wasn't staring off into the distance and stammering over his words. Noya found a rock hidden in the grass and rolled it underfoot. "The truth is, I like you, Nishinoya Yuu."

_That_ honed all of Noya's focus and attention quite sharply. He nearly rolled his ankle on the pebble underfoot as his jaw dropped.

"I have for a while and I wasn't really sure if I should tell you or not. And then this--" He made a vague gesture while blushing, so Noya guessed he was referring to their morning activities, "--all just happened and I thought I had to tell you. After last night, I know you don't feel the same way, but I thought if I didn't tell you, it would be the same as lying to you, so--"

"I do," Noya blurted out.

"I--You what?" Asahi's eyes met Noya's for the first time since he'd started speaking.

"I feel the same way," Noya insisted. "About you. I mean, I did even before I started sleeping with you and before we started getting off on each other." Asahi's ears burned bright red and his gaze skittered away again. "I messed up by starting all that, but really, I like you too, Asahi."

Asahi shifted his weight from foot to foot, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Last night, you said you would be fine if we just stopped. Like it didn't matter to you."

"I wasn't sure you wanted to," Noya countered. "It's not like you can even talk about what we've been doing." Asahi hunched up his shoulders, conceding the point. "And you were really insistent on keeping me quiet, too."

Asahi flushed as he hunched his shoulders. "Sorry about that. Actually, I'd...really like to hear you...like that." His whole face was red and he was talking to his shoes, but hearing him say that made Noya grin. "I was afraid of getting kicked off the team if anyone caught us."

"So then..." Noya couldn't stop thinking of Asahi's hands on his hips, his breath on his neck. The memory alone was ramping up his heartrate. "If we were alone, you wouldn't ask me to be quiet?"

"If we were alone, I'd want to hear every single sound you made." Asahi's eyes flicked up boldly for a moment, then darted away again.

"Heh! Good." Noya bounded forward, wrapping his arms around Asahi's shoulders and tugging him down into a kiss. Asahi was surprised enough that he bent easily, willingly, but the kiss was brief and as soon as it ended, he was looking around to see if anyone had seen them.

"Everyone else is at the barbecue," Noya reminded him, slightly annoyed at the cut-short kiss. He did take the opportunity to run his hand over Asahi's broad chest, his abs, tracing the edge of his shorts.

Asahi curved away from the touch on his stomach, biting his lower lip and he gently brushed Noya's hand away. "Sorry, Noya. I'm, um, shy? About public displays?"

"Really?" Noya could have guessed that, but it didn't make him want to stop touching the tall ace everywhere and anywhere. At a guess, he scraped his fingers over the same spot, just under Asahi's t-shirt. "Is that all?"

"And maybe a little ticklish," Asahi admitted, squirming away from the touch again.

Noya laughed, but let his hand drop from Asahi's stomach, instead tracing the muscle of his forearm to the inside of his wrist. Asahi shyly curled his fingers around Noya's, Noya's hand disappearing inside the ace's gentle grip. "So then...what does this mean for us, Asahi? Are we...dating?"

"I think so? Right?" Asahi's face was still a little red as he chuckled. "I'd like to, if you want to."

"Of course I do!" The gut-twisting feeling from last night had been replaced with something floaty and weightless, making Noya feel like he could jump even higher than Shoyo. "So now what? Do we tell everyone?"

"Ah." Asahi's face flamed abruptly. "Maybe later? When there's not so many people around?"

Noya wouldn't have minded telling every last person on the planet that he was suddenly and unexpectedly dating Azumane Asahi--hell, he'd hire a sky-writer to let everyone know all at once--but he could see the anxiety plain on Asahi's face. Asahi was just a private person, not prone to big displays or personal revelations. And really...since they'd spoken and that warm, floaty sensation filled Noya's chest, he'd realized it was a feeling he wanted to keep to himself. For a little while, at least. Maybe keeping this private and personal and special...maybe that was better than announcing it to everyone right away.

"Alright," Noya agreed. He tugged on their linked hands, drawing Asahi down for another quick kiss. "But you better call me after we get back home. I'm going to want to see a lot more of you."

Asahi didn't even blush. "Count on it, Noya."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and would like to know when I post more, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1). Thanks for reading!


End file.
